Past Mistakes
by Zelda gamer 137
Summary: Sam and Dean catch a case in West Chester, Pennsylvania from an old friend of Bobby's. At first it just seems to be a normal ghost case, but things soon spiral downhill. Castiel soon intervenes for unknown reasons. Is it something to do with the angels or is it more personal? Is there something that Cas isn't telling them? Rated T for language and suggestive dialogue.
1. Something is Wrong with the Case

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction so I hope it turns out okay. I probably won't update with the next chapter for a little while since I'm a bit backed up when it comes to writing. I apologize if any of the characters act strange. My family has pretty much blazed through all ten seasons of Supernatural. I started writing this when we were halfway through season five and now that I am currently writing chapter 11, we are watching season 10. I'm still not entirely sure what season this is supposed to be set in, most likely mid or early season 8. Anyway, I'm rambling. Please, enjoy!**

The black '67 Chevy Impala raced down the silent night road. To the ordinary eye, the two men sitting inside were simple on a road trip or out driving late after a trip to the local bar. But Sam and Dean Winchester were more than two simple men. They were hunters. Monsters hunters. Their last hunting trip had left them physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. They needed somewhere to crash, but the next motel wasn't for miles.

Dean traced an absent minded finger across the radio switch. Sam was happily snoring away in the seat next to him. His older brother was feeling overdue for a nap himself. It was Sammy's turn to drive. He jammed the radio's ON button and 'Heat of the Moment' blared through the stereo.

Sam nearly jumped right through the roof of the car and quickly switched it off. "Jeez Dean. You wanna wake me up poke me, or shout. Just don't play that song. Never that one."

"Rise and shine, Princess. It's your turn to drive," Dean snorted, pulling over.

Sam rubbed his eyes and opened his passenger side door. "Remind me again where we're going," he yawned.

"West Chester, Pennsylvania," Dean replied, sliding comfortably into the passenger seat, "An old friend of Bobby's left a message on his phone, telling him to come out immediately because bad things were happing. I called her back and she said that lights were blinkin', kids were having scares in the middle of the night, rooms feeling cold. Normal boring crap like that."

"Well clearly not normal if we're investigating," Sam sighed, shining a flashlight down on their map.

"Oh that was a few months ago. Now Ms. Arcelor, single mother of three, says that lights ain't just flickering. They turn themselves on and off as they please. Cold spots are hittin' the house just before every accident. One morning her daughter even woke up with a crappy haircut that she most certainly did not have when she went to bed."

"I don't know, man. Does that sound like a trickster to you?"

After a moment of thought, Dean shook his head. "Nah. It's not a trickster's style, ya know what I mean?"

"Poltergeist?"

"Hmm," was Dean's only response.

Sam rubbed his tired eyes again and set down the map. "Okay. We're about thirty miles from town. You wanna camp here or wait til we get to a motel?"

"Drive on, Sammy. Motel beds beat this. No offense, baby. Smooth ride, just not a comfortable bed." Dean turned over and rested his cheek against the window while his brother shook his head and smiled. Then he pulled the gear back to 'drive' and zoomed away back down the road.

The Winchester brothers were back on the hunt.

...

Dean groaned and turned over in his bed.

"Good morning, Dean," Sam called from the adjacent bed.

His older brother groaned again and rolled onto the floor. "Time is it?" he groaned against the floorboards.

"Morning."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious. Without your vague answers the world would be lost." Dean struggled up and pulled on a t-shirt. "What's the plan, Sammy?" he asked heading into the bathroom.

"Uh, the usual I guess. Go to the house. Talk to the family. Hey, don't we usually investigate murders?"

"Don't worry about it, Sammy boy," Dean said, with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, "That's the point. We gotta catch it before any murders DO start."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Okay. Breakfast first though. I'm starved." Dean threw on his jacket and grabbed the Impala keys, but Sam stayed put. "You comin' Sammy?"

His younger brother squinted out the side window and sighed again. "Yeah, it's just... I don't know. Something about this job feels weird. Like, different. You know?"

Dean thought about it for a minute. "No," he flatly replied, "Ain't nothing wrong with the job, Sammy. Just your imagination. Come on. We got work to do."

With that, Sam sighed one final time, leapt off the bed, and followed his brother out the door of the motel.

...

'Ding dong' Dean straightened his shirt and gently tapped his toe. His brother was looking particularly troubled. "You alright, man?"

Sam seemed confused. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. You kinda weirded out on me this morning. Like you didn't want to do the job."

"What? No. That's crazy."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Wanna do the job?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I-"

The door to the house swung open and a very friendly looking middle aged woman smiled at the brothers. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Arcelor," Sam greeted, "I'm Sam and this is Dean. We're friends of Bobby Singer. We heard about your problems. Could we come in?"

"Oh thank God," said Ms. Arcelor, "I've been calling for days, but I was afraid no one would ever answer. Please. Come in." She opened the door a bit wider and the brothers stepped inside. "For weeks now the bulbs would not stop blinking. Every night without fail. And then there was this weird... Oh you don't want to hear about that. Have a seat. Would you like some sandwiches?"

Dean opened his mouth, so Sam quickly intervened. "No thank you. We'd like to talk to you for a bit if you don't mind."

"Sure, of course."

They settled themselves on the sofa across from the woman. "When did your lights start acting up, Ms. Arcelor?" Dean asked.

"About five weeks ago now. They were just blinking then. Now they almost seem to turn themselves on and off."

"And you vaguely mentioned that other things were happening."

"Oh it's silly really."

"But you thought Bobby might want to know about your electricity problems?" Sam said, encouraging her to go on.

She huffed. "Well, it's almost like a... hissing whispering noise outside my window at night. I know it's probably just my imagination. Or, heaven forbid, a gas leak."

"A hissing, whispering?" Sam said, tilting his head.

"It sounds silly. I know."

"It's the boy," called a voice from the hall.

Ms. Arcelor sighed. "Johnny. Please don't interrupt when guests are here."

"Who's this?" Sam asked softly, peering down at the little boy who was half hiding behind the wall.

"That's my youngest, Jonathon. He's very shy."

"What do you mean by 'the boy'?" Sam asked him.

Johnny glared at the ground then took off down the hall. His mother shook her head sadly. "Ever since we moved here he's been extremely unhappy. He's used to be so bright and cheery and now he just... And he talks to himself in his room. Then he turns around and tells me that 'the boy' is haunting this house and that we need to go."

"And- and who is the boy?" Sam inquired.

The woman shrugged. "He won't tell me a thing."

"Right..." There was a brief silence.

Ms. Arcelor sighed again. "I'm so sorry. You don't want to be hearing about my family. The lights."

"Yahtzee," Dean replied.

"We'll get right to that," Sam said, "But I have to ask, where is your restroom?"

"Just down the front hall. Second door on your right."

"Thank you." Sam rose from his seat started down the hallway, the voice of his brother talking about electrical circuits echoing after him. Another voice was rising above Dean and Ms. Arcelor. A little voice coming from down the hall was humming quietly.

Sam stepped into the dining room and found Johnny sitting at the otherwise empty table, drawing on several sheets of paper. His legs swung about a foot off the ground. "Hey Johnny," Sam said in his friendliest tone, "How're you?"

The boy didn't respond.

"That's great. Do you like your new home?"

Dead silence.

"You must've moved pretty far."

"..."

"You know your mom's worried about you."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

A smile met Sam's face, relaxing the muscles in his forehead. "That's okay. We don't need to talk. That's a nice picture you're drawing there."

It was in fact an incredible image for someone of Johnny's age, which couldn't have been more than seven years. "You'd make a great artist someday. I'll bet you've thought of that before, huh? Who taught you how to draw? Your dad, or-"

"My dad ran away."

"Oh..."

"I was a baby..."

Sam lowered his eyes. "I'm real sorry about that, Johnny." He sat in a chair next to the little boy's and picked up one of the images. It was of a little raven haired girl sitting on a pink bed. "This is incredible. Who taught you how to draw?"

Johnny grabbed the image from Sam's hands and set it aside. "I didn't draw that one."

"Well who did?"

"The boy did."

Sam leaned forward. "Who is the boy, Johnny?"

"I don't know him. I just see him sometimes. And sometimes he'll leave me things. Like the drawing." He was quiet and Sam was, for a moment, afraid that he wouldn't go on. "He's angry with my mommy. We wants us to leave."

"Why would he want you to leave, Johnny?"

"I don't know. He throws things. He plays in the lights. He even cut my sissy's hair once. It was bad. And every night he comes to stand in my room."

"You've seen him in your room?" Sam's voice had dropped to a whisper by now.

Johnny's voice was just as low. "Yeah. He stands over my bed and whispers, 'Eva. Eva.'"

Sam nodded. "Do you know what's he's talking about?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. He's not scary though. He's very nice when he's not angry."

"And he's never hurt you?"

The little boy shook his head again. "He's my brother's age. He has dark hair and pretty eyes."

Sam nodded again. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nope." With that, the boy was back to drawing. Sam took that as his signal to leave. He stepped out of the room and headed back towards the living room.

Dean was still speaking with Ms. Arcelor. Sam cleared his throat and his brother got the message. "Thank you so much for your time," Sam said, "We'll probably run by tomorrow to check up, but for now I think everything's in order."

Ms. Arcelor still looked extremely worried, but she nodded silently. "Thank you boys for coming."

...

Dean groaned and put his face in his hands. "I seriously don't get it," he said.

"Well we've dealt with worse before," Sam offered, "To be quite honest, it sounds pretty simple."

"... But what is it?!"

Sam sighed. "Honestly. I have no idea. I'm digging up some stuff on the house as we speak, but so far it seems pretty clean. The only thing that stands out is that three different families have lived there in the past year."

"I suppose that's a bit odd…" Dean considered his options. "I'mma call Garth and see if he can help. Keep digging." He whipped out his phone and left the room.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. Poltergiest was ruled off. He'd have caused far more mischief by now. It wasn't a trickster. Not a vengeful spirit. It wasn't angry. Who or what was 'Eva'?

"Hello Sam."

The hunter jumped violently. "Jeez Cas! Would it kill you to announce yourself?"

"Where's Dean?" demanded the trenchcoated angel.

"Making a phone call. What do you need?" asked Sam, regluing his eyes to his laptop screen.

The angel didn't reply.

Sam absently noted him crossing the room and highly noted Castiel slamming the computer shut on his fingertips. "Ow! Come on! What?!" He glared up at Cas, holding the fingers of his left hand.

The angel looked deadly serious. "I must speak with Dean."

"He's busy," Sam emphasized, "What is it? Some secret angel business?"

"It's about the case."

"This case? Here? We've got it covered, Cas. Don't worry."

"Tell Dean you need to stop working the case."

Sam blinked. "Uh, why?"

"I can't explain at the moment, but it is imperative that you no longer pursue this job."

"Why?"

Castiel scowled. "This is different than your other jobs."

"Are we thinking of the recent jobs, or the easy jobs?"

"It's dangerous. There are things in this case that you will come across that are far different than what you are used to dealing with."

"Cas, whatever it is, we can handle it. It's not that big of a deal."

The angel looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. It is." And then he was gone.

Dean opened the door less than two seconds later. "Okay, so Garth's hit a dead end too. He said poltergeist was looking promising, but that's gotta be scratched off the list now. He said he has no idea what the hell we're dealing with. What'd you find? You look like you've seen a ghost," he commented, snickering to himself.

Sam's mouth was hanging open. "C- Cas was here," he stuttered.

Dean looked alarmed. "What? When?"

"While you were outside. He wants us to stop working the case."

"Why?" He sounded almost angry.

"He says this one is different. That it's dangerous. And that we'll come across things that we've never come across before."

"So the normal B.S then, huh?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, he's never done this before. I mean, he seemed really nervous about something."

"What could be so different? Spirit floats around the house, flickerin' lights, making cold spots, scaring the kid. It's just like any other job."

"Yeah Dean. Except it's not. He's not purposefully terrorizing the kids. Johnny said he's even nice to him sometimes."

"A spirit being nice to a kid? Fat chance. Probably just the kid's imagination."

"Or maybe you're just overreacting about the whole thing. I mean, we could have an extremely harmless or an extremely dangerous ghost on our hands."

"What the hell, man? You've never been like this over a case."

"I'm telling you. Something is different about this one. I just can't put my finger on it."

Dean sighed and slowly shook his head. He snatched the keys off the table.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked.

"For a drive." He slammed the door behind him.

It was never really a big deal, but Sam hated to fight with his brother. He opened his laptop back up to continue his research, hoping his brother wouldn't be gone too long.


	2. You Want to Tell us Something Cas?

The motel was silent as morning reached West Chester. Dean carefully unlocked and opened the door to his motel room. Sam was snoring in his chair, right where his brother left him. The bleary eyed hunter smiled and crossed the small room.

The clumping of his boots against the wood flooring jolted Sam awake. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Mornin' Sammy," Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. "Hey. Where've you been?"

"Out," Dean replied with a shrug, "You been up all night?"

"I guess. I grabbed a few hours. I'm just trying to make sense out of this ghost stuff. What time is it?"

"Morning."

Sam scowled at his brother's cocky grin. "Yeah, thanks."

Dean started untying his boots, concealing a snicker by clearing his throat. "So, you find anything?"

Sam's mouth twisted into a frown. "It took me a while, but I think I may have dug up something. Maybe."

"Okay. Let me hear it," Dean said, settling into the chair across from his brother.

Sam took a deep breath. "Over the past year, three different families have lived in the house. The Arcelor family of course being the most recent. Only two months ago, the Kennedy family moved out in a hurry. They refused to say why, afraid that it would dumb down their chances of selling the house. It was in fine condition. They had only lived there for six months. No job promotions, no family emergencies, no inheritance. They just up and left. Left pretty far too. The Kennedy family now lives in Florida. I did a bit of research on them, but nothing stuck out. They're a perfect little family of five. No previous troubles whatsoever."

Dean nodded, taking in the information. "So family gets freaked by ghosts and leaves their brand new home for one miles away. You think the ghost is connected to them?"

Sam shrugged. "At this point, anything could have to do with the ghost. But before we get into that, I went a little further back. Before the Kennedy family, it was the Ellis family living in the haunted house. They lived there for ten years without a single problem. Happy family of four, they moved to Boston when their dad got a job promotion and the older brother started college in Massachusetts."

Dean waited. "That's it? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah, it would seem. Except get this. Just five days ago the father died in a freak accident. He was mowing the lawn on one of those seated lawnmowers and he fell off the seat in front of it and got sliced and diced."

"Yikes. Sounds like an accident to me though."

"It sort of sounds like it to me too, but the guy loved his lawn. He mowed it once a week. You'd think after that much practice he'd know not to fall off and get killed."

"Hm," Dean scratched the back of his head, "You kind of have a point there."

"Yeah. Also, get this. They have an eighteen year old son named Benjamin. But guess what their thirteen year old daughter's name is?"

Dean waited. Sam gave a proud smirk. "Evangeline."

Again, Dean waited for clarification.

"Evangeline. Eva. The name that the ghost keeps whispering over and over again in Johnny's room?"

"Oh that Evangeline. Right. So I'm guessing you wanna check up with the Ellises and see what was up with their ghost house?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Dean snapped his fingers and snatched up the Impala keys. "Looks like we're hittin' the road again, Sammy. Boston here we come!"

...

"I'm on the highway to hell! Highway to hell!"

"Is this song really appropriate?" Sam shook his head.

"Course it is! You're killing the mood, Sam."

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, as his brother continued his lip syncing/air drumming moment. Sure he was his brother and he loved him and all, but sometimes Sam seriously considered pretending they weren't related. "How far out of town are we?" he asked.

Dean finally stopped air drumming long enough to pick up the map. "About a mile or two. We're getting close."

"Great."

"Man, I'm hungry. You feel like stopping for a cheeseburger soon?"

"Not really."

"Damn."

Sam briefly glanced in the rear view mirror. The crystal eyes that stared back at him made him jump violently. Tires squealed and horns honked as he attempted to righten the vehicle after his scare. "Cas, I swear to God. If you do that again, I will kill you."

Castiel took no notice of Sam's outburst. "Dean. You need to go back," he said in his gruff voice.

Dean turned around in his seat. "Cas why the hell would we do that? What is so bad about this case that we can't work it? Huh? Why don't you just tell us and we'll consider stopping?"

Cas looked frustrated by this point. "I can't tell you. But you cannot go to Boston."

"Pal, we're already in Boston."

"Then turn around."

"Cas just tell us what it is!"

With a soft whooshing sound, Castiel disappeared from the back seat. Dean scowled. "Dammit! What is with him?!"

"Should we stop?" Sam asked.

"No! No, damn it, no. I don't care what Cas thinks or says or does. I'm solvin' this case."

Sam shrugged. "Okay. Well we're almost there. Have you got the badges?"

Dean pulled the wooden box from the glove department. "Yup."

After a few minutes, the black Impala pulled into an empty driveway. "You sure we got the right address?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. 231 Maple. This is it."

Dean straightened his black tie as Sam rang the doorbell. They nodded to each other as the door swung open. A teenage girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes stood in the doorway. "Can I help you?" she asked, in a not-very-helpful tone.

"Yes," replied Dean, "I'm Agent Acklen, this is Agent Padenski. We're with the FBI." They flashed their fake badges. "Is your mom home?"

"No. My mom works two jobs so I'm lucky if she comes home at night, much less at all."

"Of course," Sam said, gently, "Do you mind if we come in? We just need to ask you a few questions."

The girl hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah whatever." She opened the door all the way, then wandered off into the living room.

Dean shut the door behind himself and followed the girl. "You must be Evangeline," he said.

"That's me. Make yourselves at home."

Sam admired the framed drawings on the walls and mantel place. "Did you draw all of these?"

"I did indeed. I never had an art lesson in my life. My mom said one day I just picked up a pencil and I never wanted to put it down again."

"You're very good."

"Thank you."

The boys sat in chairs while Evangeline plopped herself on the sofa. "So what do you want?"

Dean cleared his throat. "We'd like to talk to you about the recent death of your father, Joseph Ellis."

Evangeline's expression tightened. "Yeah?"

"We want to hear your side of the story," Sam said.

She half rolled her eyes. "He was out cutting the grass like he does every Wednesday and he fell off and got chopped into fruit salad. Police came and cleared up the scene within an hour and chalked it up to an accident."

"Did anyone witness the accident?"

"I did."

Sam took out a notepad. "And did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Eva's eyes widened. "No," she replied.

"You sure?" Dean asked, "Did you smell anything like, rotting eggs? Feel any cold spots?"

"No, no, and no!" Eva exclaimed, "There was nothing! Just my dead dad spewed out all over the lawn."

The brothers exchanged glances. She was certainly lying, but they weren't going to push the issue. Sam rose from his seat, but Dean continued a further branch of questioning. "I understand that less than a year ago your family moved from a house in West Chester."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Any particular reason why?"

Sam resumed admiring the wall art.

"Yes. My brother started college here. We wanted to be closer. But also, a lot of bad stuff happened to us in that old house. We needed to get away."

"Bad stuff? Like- like lights flickering? Scary dreams?"

"What? No," Eva scoffed, "Worse than a couple of bad lights. Personal family issues. I mean, my grandpappy had a stroke and died while we lived there. Stuff like that. We just needed to get away."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, Ms. Ellis."

Sam was still staring at the drawings on the mantel place. Specifically one of a young man wearing a white hoodie and blue jeans. His dark hair was brushed over his eyes and he glanced shyly at the ground. "This is a really great drawing," Sam complimented.

"Thanks. I drew it a while back, but it's still one of my favorites."

Sam grabbed the framed image from the fireplace and pointed out the name written at the bottom. A name that had given him quite the scare when he first saw it. He could still feel his heart thudding against his ribcage. "Who- who's Castiel?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Eva's eyes drifted to the ground. "Oh. He's an old friend," she muttered.

Dean expression was beyond shocked or horrified or even angry.

"Where did you meet, erm, him?" Sam was struggling to keep his voice level. This picture was not Castiel. Not the Cas they knew anyway. But who else could it be?

"I don't really like to talk about him."

"Why not?" Dean asked, gritting his teeth.

"He disappeared. Left me."

"Broke up with you?"

"No!" she scowled, "I was six. But..." Her incredulous expression was replaced by a sad one. "He abandoned me, ya know? Left me in a time of need. I sort of drew that picture as a reminder of him. I hate his guts, but I miss him."

"I know how that feels," Sam nodded.

Eva shrugged. "Anyway, I'm sure you and Dean have plenty more work to do today."

"Yeah. But did you just...call him Dean?"

"Name's on the badge," she said.

"Of course, of course," said Dean, eager to get out of the house, "Goodbye Ms. Ellis."

...

"This badge doesn't even say Dean," the elder brother fumed, as he speed down the streets of Boston.

"I have to admit, that was a bit strange."

"A bit?"

"Maybe she's heard of us," Sam suggested.

"Or maybe she was possessed."

Sam sighed at his brother's rage.

"I still say we should go back," Dean said.

"Well, you're driving. It's your call if we go back and shoot the girl."

Dean scowled.

"I see you didn't heed my warning," said the gruff voice of Cas.

Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. Sam and Cas both lurched forward, but Dean sat perfectly still in cold determination. "Okay, get out of the car, Cas," he commanded.

Castiel sighed as both Sam and Dean threw open their doors. He stepped out of the vehicle and came face to face with an angry hunter. "So," said Dean, "We came to Boston. Found out your dirty little secret. You mad at us?"

"No, I-"

"Because we are most certainly mad at you, Castiel! I mean, you abandon this girl while her family hits some speed bumps and now you don't want us to help when her father dies? What is it with this girl? Does she not deserve help?"

"You don't understand, Dean."

"Then enlighten me!"

Cas sighed, long and low. "Evangeline is a very special girl. She has been since birth. It's been years and I still have not been able to discover what exactly is so special about her."

"She said you were friends," Sam added.

Cas's eyes lit up. "I suppose we were."

"How did you know her?"

The angel hesitated. "It is...difficult to explain."

"I'm all ears," Dean growled.

Cas sighed again. "I can't tell you. It's easier to show." Before the brothers could react, Castiel stepped forward and touched their foreheads.

The area around them flashed white, then black.


	3. A Memory and a Reunion

**A/N: So this is going to be a confusing one. Yikes. I hope everything is clear because I kind of half assed this chapter. (Actually I half assed this whole story, but that's besides the point) Thank you guys so much for hearting this story. I'll try to update it as much as I can.**

Everything slowly came back into focus. Boston was gone and replaced with a small bedroom. The walls were a soft pink with white tulips. The floor was cluttered with barbies and stuffed animals. A small bed was cloaked in the same colors as the walls. On the bed, was a little girl, her raven head buried in the pink pillows; she was crying.

Sam quietly stepped forward. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl didn't acknowledge him.

"Is something the matter?" Her heart-breaking sobbing continued.

"She can't hear you," said Castiel.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked, looking immensely disturbed.

"Don't be alarmed, Dean. This is simply a projection of my recollection of these events."

"Can we order that in English, Mr. High and Mighty?"

"We're inside his head," said Sam, "He's showing us."

"Correct," Cas replied, "No one in this room can see us except each other. But just in case, don't attempt to draw attention to yourself."

Dean scowled in response. The only sound left in the room was the girl's heavy sobbing.

Realization dawned on Sam. "That's Evangeline, isn't it?"

"Seven years ago, yes," Cas confirmed.

"I feel so bad for her. I wish there was something we could do."

"Just wait."

"For what?" Dean asked.

A second later, a bright light shone through the door of the bedroom. Cas put a hand on each of the Winchester's chests and pushed them  
back behind him, like he was trying to protect them. "Cas, what is it?"

Castiel's jaw tightened. "It's me," he said.

The light instantly disappeared and was replaced by a young man wearing a white hoodie and jeans. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the door frame, quietly observing the six year old girl.

"Damn Cas," said Dean, "You got some work done, huh?"

Cas shook his head. "You don't understand. Jimmy Novak is a vessel. A man and this is his face. That me," he said, jabbing a finger at the boy in the doorway, "is my true form."

"Your true form looks like a teenage boy? You're telling me that the sight of that boy burned people's eyes out of their skulls?"

"No!" Cas sighed once more and ran his fingers through his hair. He continued in a lower tone. "These events only happened seven years ago. But for me they happened hundreds and hundreds of years ago. I was Evangeline Ellis's guardian angel. Guardian angels appear invisibly to the people they protect. This was not how I truly looked, but how Eva perceived me."

"If you were invisible how did-"

"Sh!"

Past Cas straightened up and crossed the room to Eva's bed. He sat beside the crying girl and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Eva gasped and young Cas pulled back. She sat up and looked Cas right in the eye. "Hello Castiel," she greeted quietly.

Young Cas stumbled over his words. "You- you can see me?" The girl nodded.

"A guardian angel's true form is invisible," the boys' Castiel explained, "She should not have been able to see me. I was simply there to be a comfort to her. She perceived me in a form similar to her brother's, but older and stronger. I suppose it made her feel safe."

"Would you like to have a tea party?" little Eva asked Cas, wiping the tears from her face.

A confused smile spread across his face. "Yes. Yes, of course. Here. I'll set it up for you."

"Dude, you agreed to a tea party with a six year old girl?" Dean snickered.

Cas's eyes raised to the ceiling, as though he was silently begging for help. "I was not allowed to say no."

The room around them began to shake and flash white.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sam asked, gripping the nearby dresser for support.

"My memory of these events is not very good. We may jump around a bit."

Young Cas disappeared from the ground in front of the plastic table, back to the doorway. "Hello Eva," he said with a grin.

Eva smiled and waved at him from her bed. "Do you want to come sit down?"

"Do I wanna come sit down?" Cas laughed, spreading out his hands. "What's the use of sitting down-" He leapt, inhumanly, onto the bed from the doorway, "-when you can jump?!" He bounced on the bed's old mattress until little, giggling Eva joined him.

"Well, weren't you just a ball of energy?" Dean commented.

Sam was too busy watching the shadows on the walls to make a comment. Eva's shadow was petite and her hair flew crazily around her head.  
But Castiel shadow was different. At first glance, the boy was perfectly normal. Almost too perfect. His shadow was almost the same as any other shadow except for the giant wings that flapped around him as he jumped up and down on the bed.

He was trying so hard to make that small girl happy.

The room spun and flashed again. They briefly caught sight of Cas and Eva playing tag around her room, running and giggling like crazy people. He swung her up into his arms and fell over onto the bed, laughing his head off.

"Damn Cas," Dean chuckled, "I mean, to be quite honest, I've never seen you that happy before in my life. Which raises a question." Cas turned his sad blue eyes up to Dean's face. "Why would you ever leave if she made you so happy?"

"Keep. Watching," Cas replied stiffly and sadly.

The room flashed and they were standing in an empty playground. Young Cas was pushing Eva on a swing. "Higher, higher!" she squealed.

"Not too high," he said in a teasing voice.

After several minutes of her shouts for him to push her higher and screaming as he did, she dug her heels into the ground and stopped. Cas  
sat in the swing next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes looked distant. "Castiel?"

"Yes Eva?"

"My mommy is sad."

Young Cas lowered his eyes. "Yes, she is," he said quietly.

"Is little Johnny going to heaven?"

He looked up sharply. "What?"

Eva twisted her fingers. "Mommy had little Johnny in her tummy for a long time and now she doesn't. She said he's okay, but I think he's gone. I loved him very much. He was a very good boy and he never kicked mommy hard or was mean to her. Does he get to go to heaven?"

Young Cas reached out and pulled Eva into his lap, cradling her against his chest and placing his chin on her head. "Yes of course he is, Eva. Johnny has a special little place reserved for him."

Eva buried her face in his hoodie and started crying again. Cas held her tighter and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

The scene flashed away and the three boys were back in Eva's room. Eva and Cas were sitting on her bed and Eva was brushing his hair.

"I suppose you could say no to that either, huh?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't reply. Everyone in the room was silent was a long time.

It was Eva that finally spoke up. "Cas?"

"Mm hm?"

"You're an angel right?"

He laughed gently. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I can see your wings," she stated.

The surprised expression that drew across Cas's face was mixed with glee. "You can?"

"Yes. Can I touch them?"

"Hmmm..." He pretended to seriously consider the thought. Eva stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. "Yeah, alright," Young Cas agreed, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

Cas turned his back to her and her face lit up like Christmas had come early. She stretched out her hands and stroked up and out. The joy expressed in her face could melt the heart of a full grown man.

After a minute of very gently feeling the amazing wings that Sam and Dean could not see, Eva rested her head against young Cas's back. He jumped a bit and looked over his shoulder at her. "Something the matter?" he asked.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"None of the girls in my school like me. Am I doing something wrong?" She sounded scared.

Young Cas turned around and took her hands. "Of course not, Eva. They can make the decision not to like you, but that does not mean that you are unlikable or that they are right in disliking you."

Eva looked at the mattress, teary eyed.

"Hey," Cas gently grabbed her chin. "You are the most intelligent, beautiful, fun, and amazing girl I know of. Even if no one at school wants to be your friend, I will always be here for you."

"Always?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Eva."

She threw herself into the angel's arms and hugged him tight. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. In their shadows on the wall, Sam could see his angel wings slowly wrap around both of them.

Then the room flashed and the three of them were left back on the side of the road. Dean stared confusedly at the ground. "Son of a..." He  
couldn't even bring himself to finish his own sentence.

Sam's gaze was locked on the angel whose back story they had just explored. His expression was cold as stone. "I hope you understand now,"  
he said, "Eva has strange powers that she nor I fully understand."

"What happened after that last bit we saw?" Sam asked.

The angel ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. "Strictly speaking, I was fired."

"Fired?"

"Yes. I was removed from guarding people and made into a soldier."

"I thought you were always a soldier."

"That would happen to be what I insinuated to the two of you. I didn't want you to know. And I never, never, wanted you to find Evangeline, until I figured out exactly what she was."

"You still don't know?" Dean demanded.

Castiel shook his head.

"She was talking about a boy," said Sam, "Uh, little Johnny?"

Cas lowered his gaze. "Yes," he said in a softer tone, "Eva's mother was pregnant, but she lost the child before he was born. Eva was very upset about this. That was why I visited her in the first place."

"Wait wait wait. Johnny?" Dean asked, "Which was short for...?"

"Jonathon."

Dean turned to his brother, who put his face in his hands. "What?" asked Cas.

"The family livin' in the house now. The Arcelors? Their youngest's name is Johnny. Short for Jonathon. Coincidence?"

Cas tilted his head. "Probably not."

"Wait, are you trying to say what I think?" Sam asked, "Are you- saying that Johnny, is haunting this house?"

Dean glared at the ground and Cas looked at the buildings around them. "Guys?"

"Man, I don't really know what to think. Honestly, I don't. All I know is there's a spirit and we gotta catch it."

"Yeah, the spirit of an unborn baby that's somehow grown up. Why would little Johnny want to find Eva?"

"I don't know. That's his big sis though. Maybe he's lonely."

Sam leaned on the side of the Impala, staring thoughtfully into the distance. "That's..."

"Strange? Weird? Different?"

"Interesting."

Dean nodded in silent agreement. "What we going to do now?" Cas asked.

"You," Dean said, stabbing a finger at the angel, "We are taking back Eva's house. I have a feeling you two have quite a bit to talk about."

Cas's eyes widened in surprise. "But I-"

"No buts," Dean snapped, "Get in the car."

The angel loudly protested until Sam grabbed the collar of his coat and shoved him into the backseats.

* * *

The angel had sat motionless and silent the entire car ride, although Sam and Dean knew he could escape in the blink of an eye. Dean pulled into the Ellises driveway and angrily yanked the keys from the ignition. He refused to speak to Cas, he refused to make eye contact, as Castiel did the same to him. He raised a fist and slammed it into the front door, leaving small chips in the paint job.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean. Calm down."

"Calm down? That son of a bitch lied to us."

"That 'son of a bitch' is standing right behind us," Sam pointed out.

"I wouldn't care less if the man was standing right up my ass. You don't just-"

The door opened, cutting off Dean's rant. Evangeline held a coke bottle in one hand and an Xbox controller in the other. "Can I- oh. It's you guys."

"Hello, Ms. Ellis," Sam greeted, "Clearly you remember us from a few hours ago. We asked you the questions about your dad?"

"Agents Sam and Dean. It'd take me ten years to forget you. What can I help you with now?"

Dean stuttered, "We just came to, uh... Clear a few things up. We need to... Er, talk you about..."

The teenager wasn't even listening to him anymore. She was peering around the boys to the trenchcoated figure in the background. "Cas?!" Dean halting speech was stopped abruptly.

Heavens know how she knew it was him, but her eyes quickly widened in recognition as she stared at the middle aged man who was glaring at the toes of his shoes. Eva shoved past the brothers and threw herself at the angel. Cas grunted in surprise and fell straight on his back.

Dean winced in mock sympathy.

Eva buried her face in his coat, clinging to the lapels. Cas's expression screamed 'Help me' and 'What the hell?' at the same time. Evangeline leapt to her feet and pulled up Cas after her. "Castiel, it has been too damn long! Where have you been?" She seemed angry at first, but then she went in for another hug. The angel awkwardly patted her back, all the while glaring at Dean with malice.

The hunter only shot him a 'you deserved it' look.

Eva finally pulled away, much to Cas's relief. "Come in," she demanded, "I'm not taking no for an answer." She grabbed Castiel's sleeve and beckoned to Sam and Dean.

Everyone sat on the sofa and Eva switched off her Call of Duty game. "I'm not sure if it's difficult for angels to count time, but it's been seven  
years, ya know? Seven," Eva said, "That's a long, freaking time to wait."

"I am aware," Cas said stiffly.

"Where did you guys find him?"

"Wanderin' through the woods," Dean replied, "We picked him up. Thought you might want to see him. You're all he can talk about."

Cas's eye twitched, but he made no motion to correct Dean.

A grin spread back across Eva's face. She could not keep her eyes off of Castiel. "Why did you leave?" she asked.

"It's not of importance."

"Not of importance!" Color rose to Eva's cheeks. "My grand pappy dying was not of importance to you?"

Sam stood up. "Eva we actually came to talk to you about your father's murder."

Eva's eyes were filled with anger. "So it's a murder now?" Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "How do you know?" she asked, "How do you  
know about the..." She swallowed. "About the demons?"

Castiel rose to his feet. "There were demons?"

Eva glared at him. "It's not of importance," she huffed.

"Eva. Sit down," Cas said, "Tell us everything."

She stared at the ground, refusing to look at any of them. Arms crossed and eyes squeezed shut, she turned away.

Then she turned back and sighed. "Fine... Just fine." She looked Castiel right in the eye. "The day before my dad died, I was sitting alone at a playground. All the kids were still in school, but I took the day off. I was all alone for an hour. Then suddenly, there was this boy."

"A boy?" Sam asked, "What did he look like?"

"Just a normal boy. Like, ten or so. Brown hair and eyes. But sometimes, his eyes, looked black."

Dean sighed in defeat. "Do not tell me you said yes to that boy, Eva."

Evangeline wiped her eyes, furiously. "He told me he could make my dad go away. And that in ten years, everything would go away. I don't know why I said yes. I don't know what I thought that boy meant. I've done something terrible haven't I? I killed my dad, didn't I?"

"Eva, why would you want your dad to go away?" Sam asked.

The girl sniffed and wouldn't answer. There were bags under her eyes. She gripped her wrists tightly.

"Eva did... Did your dad...hit you?"

Tears threatened to spill over her eyelids. She nodded silently. "It wasn't his fault. He'd come home drunk as all get out. He'd get me and my brother. My mom if he wanted. He hurt little Johnny. My mom didn't have a normal miscarriage... Oh, what have I done?" She buried her face in her hands, holding back tears.

Castiel stepped forward and, for a moment, Dean thought and hoped he was going to hug the girl. "The boy in the park was a demon. You sold your soul to him so that he would kill your father. Now in ten years he's going to hunt you down. Hellhounds will rip you apart and drag your soul to hell where you'll spend eternity in torment."

Eva didn't sob at this, but only stared at the man in horror.

"Hey!" Dean yanked on his coat and pushed him down onto the sofa while Sam ran to Eva and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't you worry," he said, "I promise that's not going to happen to you. You've got ten years. In ten years we're going to come and save you. I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you. Okay?" Eva nodded. "You'll be safe. You'll be okay."

The level of anger displayed in Dean's eyes made Sam cringe.

 **A/N: Yay! Angry Dean is always a good thing! (note sarcasm) Once again, thank you guys for hearting my story. It means a lot to me. If anything is not clear to you, let me know and I'll make it even more confusing with vague answers! Just kidding. Bye!3**


	4. Not Sure What's Going on Here

Dean stormed out the front door, closely followed by Castiel. "Dean, please try to calm down."

The hunter swung around and delivered a swift punch to Cas's face. The angel stumbled slightly and Dean winced over his bruised knuckles. Despite this, he seized Castiel's collar and punched him again and again and again. Each time, Cas simply blinked and Dean's knuckles  
crackled painfully.

"Dean! Dean, stop it!" Sam grabbed his brother's arms and kept him from breaking both hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled, "I mean, I knew you were an ass, but today you have pushed the limits! Do you hear me, you son of a bitch?!"

Cas turned to look at the ground, away from the screaming hunter and disappeared with a soft whoosh.

"Damn you!" Dean screamed, breaking out of his brother's grip.

"Dean. Try to calm down."

He put his hands on the hood of his car and breathed heavily.

"It's okay Dean. You're just getting worked up."

"Just getting worked up?" Dean hissed, "Did you hear the way he talked to her? Like he couldn't give a crap what she was feeling? The trauma she had just been through?"

"Dean. We're going to fix this. I promised Eva and now I'm promising you. We're going to fix this."

"So what? We're gonna wait ten years for her to grow up and get ganked by some demon dogs? We've tried to save people before, Sammy and  
it didn't work!"

"Well we'll try again!" Sam looked into the top middle window of the house and saw Eva awkwardly waving from it. He waved back and gave  
her the most comforting smile he could conjure up at the moment. "Come on Dean," he said, patting his brother's arm, "We'll fix this. Just get  
in the car. I'll drive."

Dean half-heartedly tossed his brother the keys and slid into the passenger seat.

...

Dean collapsed on the motel bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His brother took out his cellphone and started dialing. "Who you callin'?"

"Garth. I'm gonna tell him about the new info," Sam replied.

"Why?"

"Maybe he can help."

"Yeah. Maybe. Feelin' a prickle of doubt though."

Sam stood up and exited the motel room. He could faintly be heard saying, "Hey Garth. Listen we got some good info..." before he drew too  
far away.

Dean looked around the room. What was so different about this case? What was it about that girl that made Dean feel so protective over her?  
It wasn't the way she looked or acted. It wasn't her family. There was nothing that Dean could think of.

Cas was certainly right though, as much as it pained him to think. Evangeline was a special girl. But what about her was so special? She could  
see an angel's true form without burning up. She knew Sam and Dean's names without them telling her. She recognized Castiel even though  
he looked completely different.

Dean sat up. Could she be-?

Sam reentered the room. "Garth's still got nothing. He says there's a chance we're right about little Johnny, but he's never seen or heard of  
anything like it."

"Why would little Johnny be haunting his house?"

Sam shrugged. "Well we're pretty sure he died there. Most ghosts do haunt the places they died."

"Still. Most ghosts want revenge. Johnny's dad is dead. A demon killed him. Why's he still around?"

"He probably doesn't know." They both silently considered their predicament for a moment.

"What do you think, uh... What do you think Eva is?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well the way she acts, she's certainly not human. Not a hundred percent anyway."

Sam slowly shook his head, in confusion more than disagreement. "At this point, it's hard to tell anything."

"Yeah... You think she could be a fallen angel? Like- like Anna?"

"There's no telltale signs. And I'm sure Cas would've known if she was."

"True." It still didn't explain how Dean felt about her. Like she was important, special.

Sam threw the keys to his brother. "Get packed up. We're heading back to West Chester and you're driving first."

Dean scoffed. "Yes, ma'am. You takin' a trip to the ladies room first?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

...

The black Impala blared its music at a stoplight, with Dean Winchester behind the wheel, drumming his hands on the dashboard like it was  
his own personal instrument.

Sam was splayed out in the passenger seat, getting the rest he deserved, whilst his brother got the relaxation he needed. Dean found solace in  
rock music. Sam never saw what was so enjoyable about it, but for Dean it was his life. It was his father's music, so it was  
basically a taste of home, if he had ever had a home. Anything to get his mind off of Castiel's harsh voice when he tore apart that girl's heart  
and tossed it aside like it was nothing.

Dean slowly unclenched his fists. He just needed to calm down, but for some reason every time he thought about it, his teeth grinded  
themselves. Unable to curb his anger, he pulled over, pulled the keys from the ignition, and took a deep breath.

They shouldn't have left Eva in the first place. They should've just stayed in Boston to be with her. Not that there was anything they could do.  
She had ten years. How were they supposed to remember to come back ten years later? Would they even still be alive? Doubtful.

Sam groaned and turned over. "We there yet?" he mumbled.

"No. Sorry I just... I had to pull over."

"Why? Do have a flat? Did you forget to stop for gas again?"

"No, we're fine. I just need to think."

Sam sat up and looked over his brother. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. Yeah. It's just that... Remember when we first stopped in West Chester and you tried to convince me there was something wrong with  
the case? And I told you that you were crazy?"

Sam tilted his head. "Yeah...?"

"I think you were right."

"Well finally he agrees," Sam scoffed, shaking his head.

"There's just something wrong here, Sammy. Something I've felt before, I just can't put my finger on it. You know?"

"No, definitely. Familiar but not."

Dean spun the keyring on his finger. "I'm just gettin' this uneasy feeling. Like we never should've left Boston."

Sam turned to look out the window and Dean sighed to himself. "You think we should go back?" he asked.

Sam hesitated. "I don't know, Dean. I did a little digging before we left. Apparently there are a few cases of ghosts appearing older than they  
were when they died. It all depends on how the spirit wants to project himself, but unborn babies haunting a house? It's just never happened  
before. Normally I'd say torch the bones, but there are no bones to torch."

"Then there must be something tying his spirit here."

"Yeah, but what could that be? I mean, the kid was never born. What could possibly tie him down to earth?"

Dean shrugged. "Evangeline?"

"What, do you wanna go and torch the girl just in case?"

"No!"

Sam raised a hand to his ear and rubbed it. "Dean. I'm right here. You don't need to yell. It was a joke anyway."

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles slowly turned white. As he released it, he sighed deeply. "I know. I'm sorry Sammy.  
Something about this case's got me worked up."

Sam looked unsurely at his brother. Something was definitely bugging him. Whether or not Dean actually knew what it was, was beyond him.  
Either way, his brother was not acting quite normal. Certain things seemed to get on his nerves. Not to mention how defensive he had gotten  
over a girl he barely even knew.

Dean's eyelids were sagging. "Hey, if you want, I can drive for a bit," Sam offered.

A smile reached Dean's face. "Sure, Sammy." He slid out of the driver's seat and tossed his brother the keys. The keys, instead of falling in  
Sam's outstretched hands, paused in midair and disappeared.

"I'm afraid that's not a very good idea."

Rage boiled in Dean's eyes as he faced the trenchcoated angel once more. Before he could speak a word, Castiel continued, "Why are you  
leaving? You cannot just leave Evangeline alone. She's not safe here."

"Wait, wait wait. Why did WE leave her?" Dean growled, "Well, Cas, if you were so worried about her being alone, WHY DON'T YOU GO  
BACK AND TAKE CARE OF HER?! THAT'S YOUR JOB ISN'T IT?!"

Cas visibly cringed, but quickly shouted back, "I can't! Why can't you understand this?"

"What is there to understand?!"

"You can understand that I am not allowed to be within ten feet of Evangeline Ellis for extended periods of time."

"Why? Because some high and mighty up in the sky told you so and you're a good little boy and you listen to orders?" Dean snapped.

The cold look that Castiel retaliated with made Sam take several steps back. Even Dean leaned away an inch. Castiel spoke the next few  
sentences slowly, "I cannot be near Eva because I was not allowed. When at first I broke that rule they placed restrictions on me. When I  
broke even those restrictions, they marked me. And her. If I am within ten feet of her for an extended period of time, I will be destroyed. And  
who knows what'll become of her?" He leaned forward, his eyes softening. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"You stood right next to her for twenty minutes just earlier," Sam pointed out.

Cas turned to him. "That was... different."

"Different how?" Dean demanded.

Cas quietly observed him for a moment. "Why do you feel so strongly for her, Dean?"

"What? I- I don't!"

"You are even defensive about being defensive. Perhaps this is more severe than I thought."

"What's severe? And don't avoid my question! How was that different?"

Castiel sighed. "I...don't know," he admitted, "Something about the way she touched me when we first met in her doorway."

"When she tackled you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Eva's blood is only fifty percent human, if not less. She is...special. Perhaps her touch protected me."

"Yeah, okay. 'Perhaps' it did," Dean snorted, "But you gonna help us out with this ghost?"

Cas vaguely shook his head. "Johnny was also a special child. He was never meant to have been born."

"Wait, so you're saying you always knew he wasn't gonna be born?"

"Of course. Even Eva wasn't supposed to be born. She's special, sure. But she could potentially be dangerous. Every special child had the  
potential to be a threat."

Sam swallowed painfully. "So Johnny really is haunting the house then?"

"I don't know for sure. But with his abilities, it's a great possibility."

Dean sighed. "Well that is fan-frigging-tastic. Can I have my car keys back please?"

Castiel briefly studied the keys in his hands. "I'm sorry, Dean. No."

"Excuse me-"

"Johnny is not your main priority. With Eva abilities, who knows what's looking for her?"

"Yeah but her abilities aren't even that strong."

"Yet," Cas reminded them.

"Yeah, well I'm not babysitting a girl just cause she can see angels."

Cas stared off into the skyline. "She will only be in trouble in ten years."

"I'm not waiting ten years!" Dean shouted.

"Good," said Cas, "You won't have to." He reached out, quicker than Dean could comprehend and tapped him on the forehead.

The Boston skyline flashed away into blackness.

...

Dean groaned and squinted at the bright sun shining in his eyes. Slowly, the world came back into focus. Everything seemed fairly normal. A  
few buildings had disappeared and some had appeared. Strange, shiny cars zoomed by, faster than the speed limit normally would've allowed.  
The streets were bustling with people, chatting on the phone or walking with friends. It seemed perfectly normal, if not a bit strange.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, clearly getting his bearings quicker than Dean.

Cas stepped forward. "Approximately ten years in the future," he replied, looking around at the people.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked.

Cas tilted his head. "Give or take a few days, yes."

"This is what the future looks like? Happy and alive?"

The angel's eyes narrowed more as he glanced around. "No. Something is off."

"What?"

"This future. It is not the real future. The future is ever changing. Every time a decision is made, the future changes."

Dean slowly shook his head. "I don't get it."

Castiel sighed impatiently. "Should a man decide to order a hamburger instead of a hot dog, it could be the final tipping point of hot dog sales  
and all hot dog making companies could potentially go bankrupt. Future would change. If a boy decided he was going to stay in and study  
instead of going out to party with his friends that could mean straight A's for him in school that year. Which could mean he gets an incredible  
scholarship and perhaps one day becomes president. Future changed. After that an infinite number of decisions he makes could mean the  
destruction or salvation of the world. Understand now?"

Dean half nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"But this future." He sighed again. "It's unlike any I've ever seen before."

Sam looked around. "Well, what's wrong with it?"

"The tipping points. The point A to point B's that should be everywhere. They're gone. This future, comes from someone's mind."

"You mean someone created a future for themselves?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Cas confirmed, "A very powerful creature created this world."

"Why?"

Castiel's blue eyes swept over Dean's green ones. "So that we could find her."

Realization dawned on the brothers faces. "Oh... You mean she wants us to find her?" Sam attempted for confirmation.

"You."

"Huh?"

"She wants you to find her. She has...hidden herself from me. I can't see her. If she built this world, she is obviously trying to hide herself  
from me." His voice sounded a bit wistful. "I'm afraid you'll have to help her on your own."

"Wait," said Dean, "Cas you can't just-" Before he finished his sentence, the angel was gone.

...

 **A/N: Hey guys! Once again, thank you so much for following my story. It means a lot to me. Please heart and review if you have not already! Love you guys!**

 **Thank you to my reviewers! I love reviews more than I can express. Generally, I like to reply to all of my reviewers in a decent time, but I just haven't found the time lately. Sorry about that. I'll just do it here.**

 **Thank you ClaireBrink for being so excited about reading the next chapter. You seem to just eat up every chapter the moment I release them. Thank you for being a faithful reader. :D**

 **Thank you Remember Ember (A.K.A E. Winchester) for reviewing! It's easy to spot a true SPN fan because they're always trying to pick out the truth and figure out what's going on. I hope you like how the story's shaping up and I will see you next chapter :)**

 **Bye now! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
